pokemon_reset_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sawyer
In Pokemon Reset Bloodlines, Sawyer is a student the Rustboro Trainer's School. He takes copious notes and has a strong friendship with Wally. Sawyer originally approached Wally before he ran away, and their first discussion was over whether or not Wally could become a trainer with how bad his asthma was. After school, they made a promise to see who could become the most famous trainer first. After Brendan helps Wally capture a Ralts, he, Sawyer, and Ralts discuss the Ralts line's evolutions, and when Sawyer tells Ralts that he can evolve into a Gallade, he becomes very excited. After Wally is taken away to Verdanturf after Rustboro City's air worsens his asthma, Sawyer continues his studies alone, but one day, Wally returns and asks to borrow Sawyer's notebook. Sawyer agrees and Wally departs on his journey with it. During the time Wally is gone, the Trainer's School goes on a field trip to the Devon Corporation's headquarters and Sawyer wanders off toward the top secret area of the building. Steven finds him and tells him that only authorized people are allowed there. Sawyer mentions that he saw someone leave from this area a moment ago. At that, Steven and Sawyer go investigate to find a vault open. Sawyer identifies Magnemite burn marks on the keypad. Steven asks if he can recognize the thief, Sawyer says yes and they run off to the lobby. Sawyer identifies a man in a trench coat as the thief and Steven prevents the man from escaping. The man spouts an ideological speech about how Steven is holding the world back before having his Golbat use Haze and escapes. Steven and Sawyer follow him on Metagross, but lose him. Sawyer asks about Team Zenith and Steven explains why they were so dangerous. Sawyer identifies one of their grunts below and the two of them follow the man north into the Draconid Mountains. Unfortunately, Zinnia's Salamence shoots them down. They manage to survive and Steven negotiates with the Draconids that attacked them. After a while, they accompany the Draconids to Meteor Village. When they arrive, Sawyer begins taking notes, but is stopped by Steven, since they might not take kindly to it. They meet the Elder and before going to speak with her in private, Steven loans Sawyer a Beldum just in case he needs to protect himself. Sawyer reminisces on Wally before getting distracted by the sounds of a battle. When he goes to investigate, he finds a Draconid child having a battle with a wild Bagon. He appears to be winning, but Sawyer realized something was up with the Bagon. The child holds the Bagon down, and when Sawyer gets too close, the boy notices him, identifies him as a Sootopolitan and attacks him with his Swablu. Sawyer tries to convince him that he's not a threat, but the child keeps up the attack. At that, Bagon manages to get free and knocks the boy over. Sawyer tries to help him but the boy refuses and moves to attack him. The Bagon attacks the child's Swablu and when it prepares to attack the children, Sawyer calls out Steven's Beldum. The Bagon uses Headbutt and Beldum acts on its own to protect the two of them. After defeating the Pokemon, Sawyer goes over to the Bagon and realizes the Pokemon is injured. He uses a potion, and a group of Draconids sees him, notices the boy and decide to attack him. Just before they Draconids can call their attacks, the Elder orders them to stop and actually look at the boy, since he wasn't injured. Steven tells Sawyer to stick with him while they go to interrogate the Zenith Grunts that the Draconids captured. After Steven finishes, he and Sawyer go to investigate Mt. Chimney. After Wally is transported to Rustboro's hospital after his battle with Brendan, Sawyer talks with Wally, handing him a newspaper explaining how famous he had become and congratulating him on winning their bet. Category:Characters